vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Minerva DH
'Who is Minerva aka MOMager?' Miss Minerva is a woman with magical powers, infused by the Moons of the MultiVerse, that sought her out when they were lost. She is always on top of her game and aware of her surroundings/people in her vicinity. While Minerva is friendly and open, not much is known about her past. What we do know is that she is the Guardian of The Innocent. At the end of the cycle she guided the innocents (children and others - off stream) to the next cycle. She was assisted by The Dragon Guardian of Portals, Faelyix. Her Guardian level status was confirmed by Kimple. Her power was also acknowledged by the Archangels; Justice, Valor, and Fortitude when they referred to her as Sister Minerva. While she is not their sister per say, this is the closest human word that describes their relationship. In the Crossover Chronicles Timeline, Minerva kept herself busy with maintaining the order of most involved parties. She was responsible for getting people to and from the club on a nightly basis and keeping them in line. Even though she is part of the Chipz Night Club Collective, many consider her a safe/mostly neutral person, that they can trust if they need help. With the cycle re-setting and a new club being built, Minerva spends most of her time looking after the children of Nagzz21 aka Joey Bagels when the family is buys. She can also be found cuddling up with RAD when it gets late at night! Friends & Adventures ***After Season Update Coming Soon*** Friends & Family Minerva's first friend and rumored partner of the R&D company is Oblivious, a Class D AI that uses a hard-light projector core to emit a physical form. Her first group of friends was made when Sings4Hugs and LeyLey asked her to join them in a talent show, as they enjoyed her singing. It was through talent shows and after parties that she met GreatKhanHD, Vince, Roflgator, KimplE, Chipz and many others. Eventually meeting Nagzz21 and the Bagel Bunch! She is currently being considered for a babysitter position with the family! She is also the adopted sister of Mishtal, who is a conscious figure to Chipz. She helped Mishtal look out for Chipz when she could. The duo was often seen laughing and whispering jokes about "World Domination" to each other. Minerva is normally quite lewd and savage towards those she considers "trouble-makers". However, she is an extremely kind-hearted and loving person, often going out of her way to help children and those that she deems as innocent. She has 1 confirmed adopted daughter, Babe, and several young adults that think of her as a mom-like figure. Many adults even go as far as calling her "MOMager" a mom and manager in one, when she is in work mode managing various clubs and businesses. 'Trivia' * Minerva is obsessed with karaoke and loves to be "tactfully lewd" or "lovingly savage" whenever she can. * Minerva makes her own avatars and uses a custom-made Sailor Moon inspired base for all of her models. Her Research and Development company is made up of people, like Oblivious, that create custom avatars. The R&D company is a safe term that allows RPers to talk about their "outfits" or "body suits" without breaking immersion in RP rooms. * For most of March and April, Minerva was out sick and unable to fully RP. She used this time to focus her efforts on making free custom avatars for various RP groups. When she is not RPing, she can often be found introducing like-minded people to each other. She focuses her efforts on expanding the RP community and helping groups/individuals figure out the best way to progress the story of their characters. * Minerva was the one who introduced Oblivious to Roflgator during the Hunt for Mr. Whiskers. With their help, Roflgator was able to beat The Great Pug puzzle. She also is rumoured to have shown Roflgator the "Tutorial Avatar" aka "Blue Man" when he was looking for a way to gage height and distance while building his own world. Rob enjoyed the "Blue Man" so much, that he left it on the map and a religion/cult was born around the figure. * In Arcadum's recent RP, Miss Minerva plays a young, eager to learn girl named Farah. Social Media Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/miss_minerva_dh * Twitter: https://twitter.com/Miss_Minerva_DH Gallery OG Miss Minerva.jpg|Start of Season 2 Avatar Minerva wings.png|'Guardian Goddess Moon' Minerva pose.png|'Sailor Moon Cosplay' minerva tater.png|'Sailor Moon Chibi Cosplay' Dancing.png|'Dance Party with Lanfear, Andis and The Bagels Crew' Screenshot (1185)-'Minerva's 2nd Monitor During While Running Club Rogue'.png|Minerva behind the scenes Minerva x chips.png|The ship the ''Chad''ships. Minerva art.png|Momager And friend.png Crystal.png Miss Minerva new avatar.jpg|Minerva's new avatar after getting hands Izzy and Minerva out of character.jpg|Minerva and Izzy hanging out, out of RP Miss Minerva new RP avatar2.jpg|Another avatar Miss Minerva new RP avatar.jpg Aug 6th Dadager and Momager on a date 1.jpg|Robot Minerva and Masakhan on a date at the Golden Gator bar Category:Characters Category:People